


Would You Hold It Against Me?

by DollyPop



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Retail, Bad Flirting, F/M, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollyPop/pseuds/DollyPop
Summary: Spirit might have gotten confused as to who Marie, cashier at Claire's, was really batting her eyelashes at.Well, how was he supposed to know?





	

Marie was used to getting hit on. She knew she was a relatively attractive woman by most people’s standards, and she worked a retail job where a strangely high amount of single men brought their children to have their ears pierced, or look at pretty hair bobbles. Ah, Claire’s. It was a paycheck. One she had to smile at various unwanted advances for. But this wasn’t the usual fare. And, to top it off, she was on _break,_ damnit. At least one hour of peace would be appreciated. 

But, of course, fuck her luck. One second, she was leaning against the wall of her shop, soaking in the final moments of her break, watching the mall goers and casually saying hello to some of the people walking into Claire’s, the next, there was a hand next to her head, and a redheaded man was grinning down at her. 

“Hey, babe,” he sad, lifting his eyebrows up and down in what he likely believed was a flirtatious manner, and Marie looked around her, wondering if he was talking to her. Upon seeing that no one else was in his eyeline, she furrowed her brows.

“Excuse me?”

“If I said I liked your body, would you hold it against me?”

Marie made a disgusted face. “Fuck off,” she said, simply, huffing and folding her arms, and this time, it was _his_ turn to look confused. 

“Wait, what?” he asked, and she blinked at him, bemused. 

“Was I not clear enough? Fuck. Off.” She took a moment to look him over, spotting his nametag. How did a man named Spencer end up working at Spencer’s? 

“Wait, I thought? You seemed interested?”

“On what _planet?_ She asked, narrowing her eye at him, glaring. “I’ve barely even seen you.”

“But- you always looked across the hallway- I…I saw the way you looked at me when you thought I wasn’t looking!”

“I can assure you that’s not the case!”

“But-”

“Spirit, stop sexually harassing various people. Your break is over,” a deadpan voice called out, and both she and…Spirit? She thought his name was Spencer looked over at the opening to Spencer’s, spotting a tall man with white-blonde hair, looking particularly silver or gray in the dim light of th shop. Marie instantly regretted not checking prior if her lipstick was still perfect. Stein. Fuck. Just her luck. He blinked, realizing who Spirit was talking to. “Oh, Marie. Good afternoon.”

Marie smiled nervously, waving slightly, and Spirit looked from her back to his coworker before he grinned, his voice dropping. 

“Ooooh. So all that time, you weren’t looking at me, eh, Goldilocks?”

Marie shoved at his shoulder, huffing and tempted to elbow him in the gut. “ _Don’t_ call me Goldilocks, you jerk-”

“Come, Spirit. Time to clock in,” Stein said, and suddenly, he was right in front of her, hauling his coworker away and rolling his eyes. “Pardon him, he’s not had all his shots.”

Marie blinked, smiling after a moment, letting loose a giggle. “Glad he didn’t bite.”

“No, he’s all bark,” Stein assured, and Spirit went to protest, but Stein pushed him in the general direction of the store. “Clock in before I inform Kami at F.Y.E of your little flirtation.”

With that, Spirit went white as a ghost, scampering off into the store, but not before turning around and winking at Marie, mouthing ‘Good luck!’ in her general direction, and she tried to ignore the fact that she was blushing. Stein’s septum ring caught the light, glinting cleanly, same as the eyelets in his stretched ears. 

“He didn’t bother you in excess, did he?” Stein asked, and Marie shook her head, opening her mouth to answer before she heard someone clear their throat, and the two of them turned to see Nygus standing there, an eyebrow raised. 

“Not to ruin a…moment, but your break is over, Marie. Mind clocking in?”

“Oh!” she squeaked, nodding instantly. “Sorry!”

“Mmm. Flirt on your own time, okay?” 

“I wasn’t-”

“I’ll see you, Marie,” Stein said, sounding amused, and Marie froze.

“Um- yeah- I’ll- mhm! I’ll see you.”

He cracked what she thought was a smirk, only enhanced by his lip-ring, before he waved goodbye and walked back to his own store. 

Marie sighed, watching him leave, only to have her mood ruined by Spirit popping his head out from the doorway, grinning at her and making various lewd gestures.

Ugh. Was she really that obvious about it?

By Nygus’ expression, the answer would be yes. 

 


End file.
